club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest
The Forest is a room in ''Club Penguin Rewritten''. The rooms accessible from the Forest are the Plaza, the Cove, the Mine Shack, and the Hidden Lake. This area is considered to be just an area of wildlife on the island; but there is a boulder that if moved away unveils an entry to the special, secret Hidden Lake. To move the boulder, just hover over it with your mouse. When it's open, hover over the boulder again with your mouse to move it back and uncover the lake. Parties and Events 2017 * A massive blue ball pit appeared in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2017. There are blue puffles playing with bouncy balls, and some blue balloon and bunting decorations as well. The entry to the Plaza also featured blue rope barriers on each side. * The first full redesign for the Forest was from the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017. It looked more like a village, with homes consisting of huge mushroom or tree stumps. There was no snow (except for some near the stairs down to the Cove), but green grass instead, with rocks and flowers around it. You could also see some shamrock plants. * At the April Fools' Party 2017, the forest was simply turned 180°. * During the Medieval Party 2017, there were two trees that lead up to the Treetop Fort which is a special room for the party. Also, there is a small lake with a bridge, and a target that you can hit using a snowball. * Before the Music Jam 2017, construction was underway across the island. There was some construction in the Forest as well. Crates of cactus, some coffee and other decor were placed around the area, with planks of wood for the upcoming Western stage. An instrument was also hid here during the Instrument Hunt. * When the Music Jam 2017 actually began, the Western stage was complete with Western decor around it. If a penguin played an instrument on the stage it would play a cowboy song. Also there was a popcorn machine and a "Country Reserves" booth. In the bottom right corner was a button. If this button was clicked it would play an "applause" sound. * At the Water Party 2017, a huge fake-grass mat covered most of the Forest. On top of the mat lied a slippery slide, a bench with tasty fish burgers, an Octi the Octopus-themed water sprinkler and a picnic blanket. The paths to the Mine Shack and the Hidden Lake were closed off during the party too. * Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party was held from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. Included in the area were crates, one of which contained a deflated hot air balloon. Other things include a workbench, wooden planks, and a plan of lifting the balloon in the air to travel to the highest mountain. When construction ended, the party began. Players could enter the Hot Air Balloon for a balloon ride up to the Tallest Mountain; surrounding the area were dark blue, light blue and yellow balloons and lanterns. * During The Fair 2017, the room contained one of two prize booths, a path to the Great Puffle Circus and the game Puffle Paddle. Other decorations included haystacks; one of which had colorful balloons attached to it. The stairs down to the Cove were also painted for the occasion. A piece of fur could be seen next to the sign pointing to the Cove. * At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. * During the Halloween Party 2017, the plain evergreen trees were replaced with dead and overgrown trees. There was entry to the Dark Chamber and the Haunted House here as well, with the Chamber's path sprinkled a a little with candy. The boulder that blocked the entrance to the Hidden Lake was replaced with a huge Jack-o-Lantern, also to note. * At the time of Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. * During the Christmas Party 2017 (and construction) and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) the Advent Calendar can be seen in the room with doors that open with a free item from the 14th to the 25th. Pins Gallery Parties 2017 = Puffle_Party_2017_Forest.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Forest.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April_Fools'_Party_2017_Forest.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2017 Cove Anniversary Party Forest.png|Cove Anniversary Party Music_Jam_2017_construction_Forest.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music_Jam_2017_Forest.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Forest.png|Water Party 2017 Forestflight.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Screenshot 134.png|Festival of Flight 2017 The_Fair_2017_Forest.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Forest.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.10.57 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Forest.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Forest phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Forest phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Forest phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigForest.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Forest Construction.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Forest.png|Christmas Party 2017 Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Principal room